Douce sera ma vengeance
by Mad'Girl 17
Summary: Vous pensez que les mangemorts ne sont que des monstres, nés atrophiés d'un coeurs et de sentiments, des êtres à peine humains qui jamais n'ont étés comme vous. Et bien détrompez vous. Je ne suis pas née monstre; je le suis devenue.


**Bonjour à vous mes très chers lecteurs ! Je sais bien que cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté mais je prépare une fiction. Je veux une vrai bonne grosse fiction et pas simplement des OS vous voyez ? Parce que je me doute bien que vous allez finir par en avoir marre et qu'en écrivain attentionnée, je suis prête à me plier à vos moindres désirs :). En attendant je suis de retour avec… Quelque chose d'un peu spécial. Un test en quelque sorte. On va dire que vous, lecteurs, seraient les seuls maîtres de se qui va suivre. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le personnage de Bellatrix Lestrange et je dois avouer que ça m'a beaucoup plus, malgré le thème assez sinistre qui sera abordé ici. Toutefois je ne sais pas si cette 'histoire' vous plaira c'est pourquoi vous choisirez si j'en écris la suite ou non. J'ai plusieurs idées, il ne me manque plus que vos avis !**

 **Avant de vous laisser aller à votre lecture, je préfère vous signifier que cette histoire fera l'objet de plusieurs scènes violentes qui pourront choquer les plus sensibles : le rating M n'est vraiment pas là pour rien.**

 **Enfin, je rappelle qu'aucun personnage ou lieu n'est à moi mais que tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sinon l'histoire qui est bien évidemment de ma plume.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

C'est le soir. Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes, ni même l'heure que sonnent les cloches de l'église en contrebas, mais je suis au moins sûre de cela. C'est le soir. La nuit s'engouffre jusque dans les villages les plus reculés du monde pour y faire sinistrement danser ces ombres. C'est le soir, mais celui-ci est un peu spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Il me rappelle ceux où tu venais me voir la nuit. Alors je me dis que l'on doit être jeudi. C'est ce jour là que tu venais hanter mes nuits. Je ne sais pas comment tu l'avais choisi mais c'était ce jour là. Parfois il y en avait d'autres, des soirs, mais tout de même, c'était surtout le jeudi.

J'avance dans la nuit, rasant les murs et me cachant dans les recoins les plus sombres. Habillée de noir de pied en cape, je me fonds parfaitement dans l'obscurité, si bien que c'est à peine si l'on me remarque. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit, qu'on m'arrête, qu'on me détourne de toi. Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Je le sens tu sais, je n'ais plus de doutes, je ne reculerais pas. D'un saut agile, je bondis et m'accroche tout en haut du mur qui délimite tes terres et puis je me hisse au dessus. Sans même un regard pour le grand manoir qui se dresse au milieu des jardins, je me laisse tomber de l'autre côté du mur et me réceptionne silencieusement sur l'herbe tendre de ta cour.

J'avance jusqu'à ta porte en me glissant dans les ombres qui dansent tout autour de moi et puis je pose une main sur la poignée ronde tandis que mon cœur semble se glacer dans ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux un instant et tente de calmer le rythme de mes respirations. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur n'est ce pas ? Je vais pousser cette porte, entrer, et tout ce passera bien. Tout se passera exactement comme je l'ai toujours prévu. Mes inspirations lentes et profondes défont habilement les nœuds d'angoisse qui me tordent le ventre et quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour poser un regard déterminé sur le bois ébène de la porte qui me fait face. C'est ce soir, ce soir ou jamais. C'est ma dernière chance, j'en ais conscience.

Je fais tourner la poignée entre mes doigts fins et la porte s'ouvre en faisant grincer les charnières. Je suis déçue, tu sais ? C'est presque trop facile, tu ne fais aucun effort pour rendre le jeu amusant. Quand je referme la porte dans mon dos, je prends soin de faire tourner la clef dans la serrure avant de la glisser dans ma poche. Il n'est pas question que tu m'échappe petite souris. Oh non.

Je fais le tour de la maison, lentement, virevoltant entre les bibelots, souriant face aux photos symétriquement posés sur la commode, évoluant tel un spectre entre les meubles savamment positionnés. Comme si je venais pour la première fois, comme si je ne connaissais pas par cœur l'emplacement de chaque chose. Mais cette maison, je la connais comme ma poche, tu le sais bien. C'est la maison de mon enfance, celle où j'ai grandi, celle où tu venais le jeudi. Si je tends l'oreille, je suis sûre que je pourrais à nouveau entendre les sanglots qui s'échappaient de ma chambre autrefois. Traîtres souvenirs. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser, pas maintenant, alors j'avance, sans autre bruits que le parquet qui craque sous mes pas. Sur mon chemin, je prends soin de verrouiller chaque porte et de condamner chaque fenêtre. Je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper petite souris, tu entends ? Jamais.

Quand je monte à l'étage, les planches de l'escalier grincent sous mes pas, témoins du temps qui passe et écho de tes propres pas qui, il y a longtemps –quelques années en arrières, ou bien étais-ce hier ?-, faisait trembler chacun de mes membres sous l'inutile cachette que formait les couvertures sur moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point il est bon de savoir que ce soir, le script n'est plus le même. Ce soir, ce n'est pas toi qui monte les escaliers en faisant craquer les marches. Ce soir, ce n'est pas toi qui entrebâille la porte de ma chambre. Je me souviens tu sais, je me souviens de tout. Comment la prote grinçait, protestante, s'entrebâillait sans pour autant laisser la lumière venir illuminer ma détresse. Comment tu entrais silencieusement, ombre parmi les ombres. Comment tu faisais le tour de mon lit pour venir t'assoir sur le fauteuil, juste à côté de moi, tout proche. Comment tu attendais, comment tu me regardais faire semblant de dormir alors que tu savais, _tu le savais,_ que je ne dormais pas. Le tremblement du petit tas que formaient les couvertures sur moi me trahissait. Le son de mes sanglots à peine étouffés me trahissait. Et toi tu étais là, tu regardais, tu savourais l'effet que tu avais sur moi. Ingrat petit rat.

Mais ce soir, oui, ce soir, tout sera différent. Tout _est_ différent. C'est la même maison, le même jour et sans doute la même heure, c'est vrai. Mais ce soir c'est à mon tour de me glisser dans ta chambre. Une raie de lumière lunaire vient en éclairer le sol sans atteindre ton lit mais je referme vite la porte derrière moi. J'hésite un instant et puis je fais doucement cliqueter le verrou. C'est que vraiment, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu m'échappes petite souris, tu comprends ? Oh oui… Je suis sûre que tu me comprends.

Je me sens l'humeur joueuse alors je fais le tour de ton lit, je m'assieds sur l'imposant fauteuil à ta droite et puis je rive mes yeux à ta silhouette endormie. Maman disait que j'avais des yeux de chat. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, tu sais. Il fait nuit et pourtant je te vois parfaitement. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Dans la pénombre, tes cheveux sont noirs, et retombent un peu sur ton front. Tu es peut-être légèrement plus bedonnant que par le passé, mais tu n'as jamais vraiment été fin. Les quelques rides qui parsèment ton visage sont presque entièrement avalées par l'obscurité, alors vraiment, je te jure, tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux comme ça ou si c'est pire parce qu'une haine dévastatrice s'est mise à écorché mon cœur en criant vengeance. Mais d'un autre côté, il y a cette peur, cette angoisse d'enfant qui ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté et qui se déploie dans tout mon corps en des tremblements incontrôlables.

Pour échapper à cette panique qui risque de me faire perdre pied, je me penche en avant et glisse une main dans ma botte droite. J'en tire un long poignard que j'avais préparé, juste pour l'occasion, juste pour toi. Le manche en fer est froid contre ma paume et je trouve cela rassurant parce que c'est comme ça qu'est mon cœur désormais. Froid comme la glace et dur comme du métal. Ce soir, ce poignard est un prolongement de moi, de mon bras. Il sera ma force. Et puis, dans une opposition parfaite, ça rappelle quand tu te penchais finalement au-dessus de moi, de mon lit, et que tu posais tes mains chaudes et moites et sur ma peau. Mon visage d'abord. Toujours mon visage, pour sécher mes larmes. « Pourquoi tu pleurs, voyons ? » - tu me chuchotais à l'oreille. Ça me rappelle que tu prenais plaisir à enlever mes vêtements, lentement, presque tendrement, mais toujours avec ce sourire fou qui ne te quittait pas ces jeudis là. Ça me rappelle quand j'étais nue devant toi, humiliée et soumise du haut de mes dix ans à peine. Tu jouais de mon corps et tu plantais tes ongles dans mon dos, y laissant des boursouflures si j'avais de la chance, et de véritables traînées de sang quand elle m'avait définitivement quitté. « Pour te rappeler qui commande » - tu disais alors que j'étais prise au piège dans la cage de tes bras.

Mais ce soir, c'est sur toi que le piège se referme, petite souris.

Ce soir, je suis venue pour te tuer.

 **Verdict ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, positifs ou négatifs. Dans tout les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et bonne journée /soirée !**

 _ **MG17**_


End file.
